Extension
by 0738
Summary: I wasn't too fond of the ending to Resident Evil 5. Here's my 'alternate' plot. No harm or offense is intended by this fiction. If you dislike it, then don't read it. Rated 'M' for swearing and mentions of nudity.


Pain radiated throughout his entire body. It hurt to even open his eyes, but he tried. Everything was so blurry, he couldn't make out shapes, just blobs of color. He panicked and tried to rub his eyes, but he was bound by chains. He turned to see what he was tied to, but it was no use. He realized he was naked when he felt beads of sweat sliding down his body, pausing momentarily when they hit the cuts on him. Why was he here? He knew he had been tortured, but he couldn't remember it. Blessing in disguise? Maybe. Or maybe not. He couldn't remember if he put everyone he ever loved in danger. If he did, he would never be able to forgive himself.

It was getting hotter. He felt so uncomfortable. He could hear nothing but his own labored breaths. He could barely see. He was going to be boiled alive in this place, wherever he was. His mind raced with images of his past. Smiling faces, happy moments, all betrayed by his weakness.

There was a sharp pain against his cheek as he felt his head whip towards the right.

"Good morning, Chris. Sleep well?" He turned his head towards the source and it surprised him when he was able to make out the silhouette of a man in black.

"What the hell have you done to me?" he spat.

"Not to worry, boy. Your eyesight will return eventually. Seems as if your memory's a bit fuzzy, though. You see, I had you on my 'tough nut to crack' list. Little did I realize how stubborn you are. It's actually pretty pathetic watching you fight the inevitable while attempting to be a hero. Your silence only makes matters worse for you."

"You're supposed to be dead, I saw you burn. You, Uroboros-" Wesker chuckled and carefully slid one hand over his head, smoothing his hair back.

"You saw me burn? You didn't realize it was an impostor? A failure? I thought you knew better than that, Chris. Oh well, I suppose even I can be wrong once in a while."

"What do you mean an 'impostor'?" Chris asked. Wesker snorted.

"I know you know of the 'Wesker Children'. I was the most successful, naturally, but one wasn't enough. Spencer wanted more. I was cloned in the hopes of multiplying this success. Unfortunately, the part of me you encountered was a rogue failure, he hadn't been properly manufactured. Surely even you noticed how unlike me he was as he tainted his body with his unstable 'uroboros'. Then again, I shouldn't speak so negatively of him when he discovered something even I hadn't known of. Disposing of Spencer led to the discovery of certain ... files and allowed me access to the other parts of myself."

"If he was such a failure, why didn't you destroy him?"

"Why would I destroy a form of entertainment? It was enjoyable watching you, the hero, struggle against a failed experiment." Wesker chuckled at this memory, then continued, "How weak are you, Chris?" Chris spat at him, and Wesker grabbed ahold of his chin. He was much more visible now as Chris was forced to look at him. Wesker's death-grip on his chin felt like it would crush his face. Wesker finally lessened his grip and said, "I'd have a little more respect if I were you. You see, you're not in a very good position to spout your righteous propaganda. As a matter of fact ..." Wesker let go of Chris and pulled out his PDA. He pressed a few buttons and showed Chris a picture. He blinked a few times, trying as hard as he could to focus on the image. He stared for a minute before he realized who she strongly resembled.

"You bastard!" he shouted as a blind rage took over him. He struggled with whatever strength he had and attempted to attack Wesker. All he heard was the noise of the chains and he could tell Wesker was smiling. "I'll kill you! Lay a hand on her and I will KILL YOU!" he yelled.

"I'd love to see how you manage that one." said a female voice from behind.

"Ah, Chris, I don't believe you two have met, but you may be aware of her existence. This is Sherry."

"Sherry?" Something clicked in Chris's brain. Sherry. Sherry ... why did she sound so familiar?

"Oh, so Claire didn't tell you about the little girl she abandoned?" Wesker asked. Then it all suddenly made sense. Sherry Birkin. The little girl Claire struggled to keep alive during the Raccoon City outbreak. The little girl who lost both parents to Umbrella and went missing shortly after the escape. There were rumors that Wesker had gotten hold of her. The rumors were true.

"Sherry, Claire never abandoned you. She's been looking for you -"

"Save it, Redfield," she hissed, "I don't care. All I know is one day, I woke up alone. Locked up. The only one that came for me was Uncle Albert. He's taken care of me since. Claire's dead to me."

"No, Sherry- " Chris pleaded, "she looked for you. We looked for you. She hasn't given up on you -" was all he could say until it felt like his insides were pulverized. He felt liquid dribble out of his mouth as he struggled to breathe.

So this is what it felt like to die.


End file.
